Concerto No 4 en fa mineur, op 8, RV 297
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de DarkmoonSigel] Will et Hannibal couchent ensemble, Will découvre la vérité et Hannibal doit réagir. Slash.


Concerto n° 4 en fa mineur, op. 8, RV 297

 **Titre** **Original** : Concerto No 4 in F minor, Op 8, RV 297 ( _L'Inverno_ de Vivaldi)

 **Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel (lien : /s/9414137/1/Concerto-No-4-in-F-minor-Op-8-RV-297)

 **NdT** : Rien n'est à moi, pas même l'histoire ! Seule la traduction est mienne. Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur mes précédents traductions, merci à vous :D

 **Résumé** : Will et Hannibal couchent ensemble, Will découvre la vérité et Hannibal doit réagir. Slash.

 **Warnings** : Lemon, dub-con (mais en fait pas vraiment).

* * *

Les draps de soie bordeaux étaient frais contre son ventre, même s'ils devenaient sombres et glissants de sueur là où le tissu rubicond touchait sa peau ruisselante. Être ruiné et utilisé alors qu'il serrait les poings ne le dérangeait pas comme il l'aurait dû, comme il l'aurait voulu. Will avait l'impression de tomber d'une immense hauteur, pris de vertige tandis qu'il était balancé dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, le plus ancien qui soit.

En reculant, presque comme s'il se défendait, Will s'appliqua à aller à la rencontre des poussées d'Hannibal, des mouvements puissants et profonds qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être baisé jusqu'à la gorge. Ses cuisses tremblantes étaient déjà poisseuses de sperme, qui devenait glacé et collant.

L'orgasme de Will était venu et était déjà reparti, le laissant épuisé. L'homme pouvait à peine se soutenir pour Hannibal qui maintenait ses hanches dans une prise assez ferme pour laisser un dessin de bleus, comme de la dentelle étrange, sur sa peau de satin rougie et glissante.

L'endurance du docteur était absurde ; sa patience dans le plaisir concurrençait sa virilité. « Je ne m'arrêterais pas si tu t'évanouis, Will. Efforce-toi de rester conscient pour moi. » La voix d'Hannibal grondait au-dessus de sa tête comme un avertissement, une promesse, une menace des choses qu'il ferait à Will. S'il ne venait pas de jouir, il aurait pu être intéressé. Mais dans l'état où il était, garder ses yeux ouverts et ses épaules levées était déjà assez difficile. Will fit un compromis, et leva ses hanches en se soutenant sur ses coudes, posant sa tête lourde et trempée de sueur sur ses bras repliés. Hannibal grogna d'appréciation, profitant pleinement du nouvel angle qui lui permettait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en Will. L'empathe aurait adoré voir le visage d'Hannibal en cet instant et il était tenté d'oser le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

C'était cependant Will qui insistait pour qu'ils le fassent dans cette position. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de regarder les yeux d'une personne pendant trop de temps, même si ces yeux étaient ceux de son amant – surtout si c'étaient ceux de son amant. Les gens avaient le droit de garder leurs secrets. Will n'avait jamais l'intention de les leur voler. Ça arrivait, c'était tout, à cause de ses capacités particulières qui faisait de lui un voleur, qu'il le voulût ou non.

Même à présent, cette imagination vive et maudite tournait d'elle-même en boucle, ramassant et choisissant des pensées aléatoires et des demi-souvenirs avec facilité au lieu de rester dans le présent. Son moi profond, ce pickpocket de fragments réfléchis et d'observations instinctives, exposait tout à Will sur le mur de son esprit, y dessinant des graffitis en 3D qui attendaient qu'il les remarque. Les yeux de son esprit vacillaient avec paresse devant les murs peints en des nuances de rouge et de noir dont les touches finales étaient faites avec des pinceaux de plumes de corbeau et de bois de cerf. La réponse jaillit de cette image avec la subtilité et l'austérité d'un corps fraichement exhumé qui rencontrait la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu la vie.

Les monstres dans sa tête étaient réels, et le plus grand d'entre eux était juste derrière lui, poussant en lui pour atteindre son orgasme.

La sueur qui avait été brûlante et qui recouvrait la moindre partie de son corps devint froide comme de la glace sur sa peau alors que Will commençait à trembler de quelque chose de plus fort que d'un simple choc. Tous ses instincts explosèrent et implosèrent sous la panique, et Will rua pour se dégager. Agile et rapide comme une morsure de serpent, une main lourde se posa sur sa nuque pour plaquer Will contre le matelas trop doux, tandis que les doigts durs de l'autre main s'enfonçaient dans sa hanche en le maintenant avec efficacité.

« Oh, Will… » soupira Hannibal en inspirant l'odeur aigre de la peur de Will alors qu'elle jaillissait de lui, précipitant l'échec inévitable et final de la fuite de Will. Le mélange acide des odeurs – désir, panique, peur, adrénaline – firent monter l'eau à la bouche d'Hannibal et sa cadence se ralentit ; ses poussées perdirent leur régularité. Will continuait à se débattre, et Hannibal était d'accord avec ça aussi. Il aurait perdu tout respect pour son amant s'il n'avait pas continué à lutter contre lui. Hannibal résolut le problème en emprisonnant le corps de Will sous le sien, plus lourd, en s'enfonçant en lui aussi profondément qu'il était physiquement possible de le faire, avant de s'immobiliser complètement alors qu'ils étaient tous deux pressés contre le matelas.

Les sons erratiques que produisait Will n'étaient pas plaisants à écouter, alors Hannibal finit par mordre violemment la nuque de Will, assez sauvagement pour que ses dents entrent dans la chair et que le sang perce à travers les marques nettes. Définitivement réduit au silence – jusqu'à un certain point, Will continua à geindre mais c'étaient des bruits silencieux qui s'arrêtèrent complètement lorsque qu'Hannibal secoua la tête, ses dents déchirant la chair, et qu'il commença à bouger à nouveau, les deux hommes étant connectés à deux endroits à présent. Hannibal penchait à peine ses hanches dans des poussées lentes et profondes alors que le reste de son corps forçait Will à se soumettre et maintenait immobile son amant.

Maintenu fermement en place par les dents et le poids du corps d'Hannibal, Will ne put que haleter en sentant une chaleur concentrée se répandre au plus profond de lui alors qu'Hannibal était enfin rassasié du goût de la chair chaude et suintante dans sa bouche. Son corps devint encore plus lourd après sa jouissance. Will trouva peu de réconfort dans ce fait.

Haletant de souffrance et d'une trahison si profonde qu'elle lui semblait être une blessure mortelle, Will gronda fortement en inspirant sous la douleur alors qu'Hannibal retirait ses dents de son cou, un filet rouge et brillant coulant sur son menton et sur le dos de Will. Il frémit en sentant Hannibal lécher les gouttelettes à même sa peau. « Tant pis pour le bien-être post-orgasmique… » murmura Will en frissonnant – pas que de froid – alors que le sang dégoulinait librement sur sa nuque et que la sueur qui s'introduisait dans sa plaie le piquait et le brûlait. « Est-ce que tu vas me manger maintenant ? »

Hannibal prit son temps pour admirer et nettoyer la blessure, avec sa langue épaisse enduite de liquide carmin qui lui semblait être meilleur que tous les millésimes rares qu'il daignait se rappeler, l'attrait du vin pâlissant en comparaison du bouquet qu'il savourait en cet instant. L'empreinte de ses dents se détachait comme un bas-relief contre la pâleur de la chair de Will. Le docteur se dit qu'il devrait se rappeler de frotter de la cendre salée dans la blessure, pour que la cicatrice devienne sombre et prononcée contre la peau douce. « Non, » répondit-il simplement, plus déterminé à dessiner du bout de la langue un ruisselet errant qu'à expliquer ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas très convaincant, vu que tu es toujours en train de me lécher. » La voix de Will penchait près de l'hystérie alors qu'elle augmentait de volume et de hauteur. Hannibal étouffa ses protestations en mordant la chair de son amant pour toute réponse, encore et encore. « De me goûter… » murmura Will, incapable de bouger, sa chair crispée et froide d'une panique sourde alors qu'il était mordu et marqué, clamé par des crocs et un besoin malsain de possession. Hannibal était si chaud au-dessus de lui que c'était presque comme se faire dévorer vivant par une fournaise.

« Ne sois pas rustre. On ne couche pas avec de la nourriture, » renifla Hannibal en s'éloignant assez pour passer son nez à la naissance des cheveux de Will, en laissant une trace sombre et poisseuse dans son sillage. Sa respiration chaude chatouilla les petits cheveux qui y étaient alors qu'il sentait ouvertement l'empathe, se délectant des odeurs qu'il y trouvait.

« Oh, je suis désolé de douter d'un cannibale qui ronge ma nuque, » répondit sèchement Will, essayant et échouant à rester calme. Il n'allait pas sortir de là vivant, mais peut-être qu'en restant poli il pouvait convaincre Hannibal de rendre son décès rapide et sans douleur.

« Je m'excuse. J'ai été emporté par le moment, et, pour être juste, tu essayais de t'enfuir. » Hannibal soupira et frotta son nez derrière l'oreille de Will, l'effleurant de ses lèvres fines, ses dents tranchantes égratignant le cartilage sensible qui devint rouge et chaud. Will ne put s'empêcher de frémir en réponse, que ce fût de dégoût, de peur ou du désir qui aurait pu être celui des deux hommes. Une haine pour lui-même remonta en Will comme de la bile quand il sentit que son désir était aussi puissant que sa terreur. Il savait qu'il était malade et qu'il présentait sept nuances de folie différentes, mais n'avait pas besoin qu'Hannibal le lui confirme en cimentant l'hypothèse dans une vraie théorie.

« S'il te plait… peux-tu descendre de mon dos ? » murmura Will à travers ses dents serrés, en essayant de ne pas bouger alors que la surface de sa peau était explorée et parfois goûtée par un Hannibal qui le sentait comme il l'avait toujours voulu, comme il l'avait désiré si fort. Depuis le début de leur relation, il l'avait toujours fait mais il avait été discret et s'était retenu. Au début, Will avait pensé que c'était bizarre, puis, plus tard, que c'était érotique. Là, c'était juste effrayant, comme un loup qui serait en train de décider par où commencer à mâcher.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Pas tout de suite, » dit Hannibal en semblant sinistrement calme même s'il se souleva et se leva de Will, qui lui fut reconnaissant bien qu'il se sentit malade en sentant la longueur glissante et ramollie sortir de lui, gouttant sur sa peau sensible en le marquant et le maculant encore plus. Avant que Will ne puisse réagir, un poids net sous la forme d'un genou dans le bas de son dos et une main ferme sur la blessure de sa nuque forcèrent Will à rester parfaitement épinglé contre le matelas. Il regarda Hannibal passer son bras par-dessus la table de chevet et fouiller dans le tiroir pendant un instant, avant d'en sortir une seringue pleine, le piston déjà armé et prêt.

« Tu l'avais prévu, » haleta Will en recommençant à se battre même s'il savait que c'était inutile et que la seringue perçait déjà un trou dans sa peau, en une minuscule piqure. Évidemment qu'Hannibal l'avait prévu. Il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake après tout, l'un des tueurs en série les plus méticuleux et malveillants au monde.

« Il faut toujours prêt pour l'inévitable, » dit Hannibal d'un ton feutré en laissant Will pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le lit, à ses côtés. Libéré de ses contraintes, Will essaya de répondre, de s'éloigner, mais il découvrit que ses membres étaient déjà faibles et inutiles pour s'échapper, et que son cerveau commençait à se sentir engourdi et flou au bord de sa conscience. Même alors qu'il commençait à perdre conscience, Will était surpris de la décision d'Hannibal d'utiliser du poison. Il aurait parié sur un démembrement, mais, apparemment, le docteur le considérait comme assez spécial pour le tuer rapidement. Will supposa que c'était le moyen d'Hannibal de lui dire qu'il était aimé.

Will sourit à cette pensée et à l'ironie de sa vie, et il sentit son corps faible être attiré dans une étreinte. Hannibal le serra contre son corps, entremêlant leurs jambes alors que ses bras emprisonnaient Will à ses côtés. Sa tête était blottie sous le menton d'Hannibal si bien que son oreille était pressée contre son torse, écoutant les battements de cœur de son amant… de son meurtrier.

« Non, les battements de cœur de mon amant, » décida Will en sentant ses paupières se faire lourdes et ses pensées partir, les unes après les autres, comme des étoiles mourantes, alors que les ténèbres, silencieuses et lourdes, se répandaient dans son esprit en l'étouffant doucement, avec pitié dans des plis de minuit et de velours. Il pouvait être autorisé à faire une bonne chose. Will sentait qu'il méritait au moins ça. Alors que la vie le quittait et éteignait les lumières, Will écouta les battements de cœurs lents et mesurés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent dans le néant.

* * *

Sa vision fut la première chose qui revint à Will quand il se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement pour voir une chambre, dans une lumière brillante comme un couteau – et aussi douloureuse – qui lui semblait presque vindicative. Il fallut un moment à Will pour réaliser qu'il était très vivant, à moins que le paradis ne se minimisât lui-même en apparaissant comme un grenier converti en un studio élégant. À la façon dont sa vision vacillait, Will comprit que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il se demanda confusément où elles avaient pu passer, puis quelles étaient les drogues qu'on lui avait donné.

Will se pencha violemment sur le côté et eut un haut-le-cœur, alors que les souvenirs percutaient les premières lignes de ses pensées. Putain, Hannibal était l'Éventreur et Will aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait tué maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. La nausée et le poids de son corps lui prouvaient le contraire. Will imaginait qu'être mort serait beaucoup moins douloureux. Les sensations revinrent à ses membres, tandis que ses autres sens étaient aussi de retour et que les terminaisons de ses nerfs fourmillaient désagréablement d'une vie nouvelle. Non, il était vraiment vivant, merde. La question était 'Pourquoi ?'

Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il se forçait à s'asseoir. Les haut-le-cœur de Will finirent par se calmer, rien ne sortant à part assez de bile pour brûler sa gorge et rendre sa bouche aigre. En repoussant le drap doux, Will se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais son corps semblait propre ; sa peau était souple et avait dû être frottée très minutieusement et imprégnée d'une sorte de lotion au parfum subtil et cher, comme du bois couvert de rosée.

Will ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Hannibal s'était toujours plaint de son after-shave et son manque de soin. En plus d'être un cannibale et un sadique, il semblait aussi être assez névrosé pour arranger ça sur la personne de Will dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il toucha rapidement son visage, et ça lui confirma que ses joues avaient été aussi parfaitement rasées. Sa barbe perpétuelle était partie et la peau redécouverte était fraîche et nouvelle.

Will connaissait Hannibal, et il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à trouver le peignoir qu'il savait être à portée de main. Le vêtement ample était fait de soie bleu sombre brodée, d'un tissu si riche qu'il semblait être fait d'eau contre la peau de Will.

En bougeant ses membres avec hésitation, Will s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit cliqueter quelque chose de métallique. Will se prépara au pire et se concentra. Sa vision coupa à travers le brouillard des drogues persistantes pour reconnaître une menotte épaisse, attachée à sa cheville, faite de cuir noir ouvragé, et ornée d'un verrou compliqué qui n'était pas que décoratif. Une chaîne d'acier y était attachée, et à l'autre bout, elle était attachée au cadre du lit lourd et ciselé sur lequel était assis Will. D'après sa longueur, la chaîne lui permettrait de marcher dans la pièce et dans la petite salle de bain qui était plus loin, mais pas plus. La porte de l'autre côté de la chambre était hors de portée ; Will tomba du lit et trébucha vers elle pour le confirmer.

Un rapide tour de la chambre dans laquelle Will avait été installé le conforta dans ses suppositions précédentes : c'était un ancien grenier. Les deux fenêtres laissaient passer assez de lumière pour illuminer le plafond cathédrale et réchauffer le bois couleur miel qui recouvrait le sol et les murs. Will tapota le verre et s'aperçut qu'il était trempé et trop épais pour être confondu avec des vitres normales. Bien qu'il puisse clairement voir au travers, Will était prêt à parier gros sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le briser et que l'on ne pouvait pas le voir de la rue.

Toute la décoration était cohérente dans son style. Chaque objet accentuait un autre d'une manière plaisante à l'œil ; les lignes de la pièce s'étendaient facilement d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre. Les meubles consistaient en étagères dont chaque centimètre de chaque rayonnage était couvert de livres accessibles à Will. Il y avait aussi quelques peintures, des paysages doux de lacs et de bois, calmants et jolis dans leur composition. Une petite table et deux chaises étaient posées dans un coin, pensées pour deux personnes qui dineraient, séparés avec goût du reste de la pièce par un tapis sur lequel ils étaient posés. Près de ces meubles, il y avait des enceintes branchées sur un Ipod – la seule chose électronique dans la pièce, discrète et élégante. Il contenait beaucoup de musique classique, mais aussi certains autres types de musique que Will aimait.

La salle de bain était élégante mais discrète dans son agencement, toute de marbre accentué d'argent, comprenant les accessoires de toilette basiques bien que tous les savons qui lui étaient accessibles n'avaient pas d'odeur. C'était logique en pensant à qui était son ravisseur, songea Will en urinant, accolé contre le mur dans la posture classique d'un ivrogne de bar. En ne voyant rien d'autre dans son nouveau domaine, Will retourna vers le lit, déjà épuisé. Quoi qu'Hannibal ait pu lui donner, c'était toujours dans son corps.

Retourner à son lit était comme rentrer à la Mecque après un long voyage ; le matelas était luxueux, profond et peut-être la chose la plus coûteuse dans laquelle Will s'était réveillé – à l'exception du lit d'Hannibal, bien sûr. Les draps étaient faits de soie véritable, la couette de plumes d'oie, et les oreillers de tissu viscoélastique.

Somme toute, c'était l'environnement parfait pour qu'il se détente, si l'on exceptait le fait évident qu'il était attaché au lit par son amant cannibale qui officiait dans l'ombre en tant que tueur en série. Will nota stupidement qu'il aurait dû se sentir plutôt paniqué et emprisonné, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir rassembler assez d'énergie ou d'intérêt. À la place, il choisit de s'enfouir sous les draps somptueux et sous la couette jusqu'à ce que seul le haut de sa tête soit visible, l'air glacial chatouillant la peau de son crâne.

Will réalisa qu'il avait dû se rendormir quand il s'aperçut qu'il se réveillait, mais que cette fois il avait de la compagnie. Son oreiller avait été remplacé par des genoux chauds et musclés tandis que des mains étrangement douces caressaient ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Les mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter alors que Will se crispait sous le toucher d'Hannibal, en signalant ainsi au tueur qu'il était éveillé et conscient, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Bonjour, ma petite étoile, » murmura Will, parce que, pourquoi pas ? Il existait d'autres alternatives que la simple mort. Il était le chat paradoxal dans la boîte, lancé dans des ombres et des nuances incertaines de gris. Will n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'était le réceptacle de son âme, en sachant comment Hannibal pensait maintenant. Il se demanda de quelle manière le bon docteur fausserait sa disparition, et au bout de combien de temps Jack prendrait la peine de le chercher, lui ou son cadavre. À la grande surprise de Will, il s'aperçut qu'il était plus inquiet pour ses chiens que pour sa propre mort, simulée ou véritable.

« Nous sommes plus proches du soir, en fait. As-tu bien dormi ? » corrigea Hannibal. Il reprit son activité en regardant ses doigts plonger dans les descentes et les courbes des boucles douces de Will.

« À toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui m'as drogué, » répliqua Will en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas apprécier la sensation – et échouant. Le docteur était aussi fou qu'un sandwich à la soupe, mais Will devait admettre qu'Hannibal avait des mains merveilleuses, saisissantes même dans leur forme et leur fonctionnement, surtout quand elles faisaient courir leur longueur gracieuse sur son crâne comme ça.

« Je suis désolé, Will, mais c'était nécessaire. » Hannibal réussit à sembler plein de regrets. Will eut l'envie d'applaudir sa performance à jouer l'être humain et à s'accorder à ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Will ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Hannibal et trouva le docteur en train de l'observer. Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait croiser ces yeux brun-rouge sans que ça ne le blesse trop.

« Tu sais pourquoi, » dit Hannibal, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant en un petit sourire suffisant.

« Oui, mais je suis quand même curieux. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Je devrais être mort, démembré et cuisiné, si je me base sur ton schéma habituel. » Will baissa les yeux pour étudier les subtils dessins tissés de la veste d'Hannibal, relevant le vert caché sous les différentes nuances de bleus.

« Tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le penses », soupira Hannibal. Que ce soit de déception, de réflexion profonde ou des deux à la fois, Will ne pouvait le dire. « Cela pourra changer, avec du temps et des efforts de la part de nous deux. »

« Ça a l'air menaçant, » répondit stupidement Will, parce que ce moment était bon et que Will n'avait pas beaucoup de bonnes choses dans sa vie. C'était silencieux et calme, sans risque que Jack l'appelle pour un autre désordre de vies perdues, qu'Alana et lui aient des conversations gênantes sur son travail au FBI et ses effets négatifs, ou même que cette salope de Freddie Lounds ne lui demande une déclaration.

« C'est une tâche rébarbative, mais avec le temps, tu seras capable de tout voir de moi, pas seulement le prédateur, » dit doucement Hannibal tandis que ses doigts quittaient les boucles de Will pour commencer à traîner sur la peau, errant sur les oreilles, le cou et la mâchoire. Will le laissa faire, se penchant vers les caresses, tournant sa tête pour les approfondir. C'était bon d'être touché, de prétendre qu'il était aimé par quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe.

« Au cas où tu aurais des pensées de fuite, la clé de ton cadenas ne sera jamais sur moi quand je suis en ta présence, donc un plan qui consisterait à me tuer serait néfaste pour ta propre survie. La porte et les escaliers qui mènent au grenier sont très bien cachés, et tu risquerais de mourir de faim avant d'être découvert – si ça arrive un jour. Personne ne pensera à te chercher ici, et même s'ils le font, le grenier est insonorisé et les fenêtres ont des vitres sans tain. Tu ne seras jamais vu ou entendu par un être vivant autre que moi, » récita Hannibal, le regard intense alors qu'il traçait les traits du visage de Will comme s'il les mémorisait par le seul toucher.

« Et pour mes chiens ? » demanda Will. C'était sa seule vraie inquiétude, à ce moment. Tout le reste semblait dérisoire. Son travail, sa vie et ses quelques relations étaient vides de sens, quand il y pensait.

« Alana, Beverly et Jack s'en occuperont. Ils trouveront des foyers pour la plupart d'entre eux, même si je pense qu'Alana gardera Winston pour des raisons sentimentales, » lui dit Hannibal avec un sourire étrange en se souvenant de cette conversation. Tous avaient réagi magnifiquement bien à la place libre que Will avait laissée.

« C'est bien, » murmura Will, imperturbable maintenant qu'il savait que ses chiens étaient saufs. « Est-ce que je suis considéré comme disparu, ou mort ? »

« Pour l'instant, disparu. J'ai rempli moi-même un rapport avec la police de Wolf Trap, disant que j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas chez toi et que tes chiens devaient être nourris après que tu as raté un rendez-vous à mon cabinet, et que je ne pouvais pas te contacter par téléphone. Bien sûr, Jack et le FBI ont aussi été informés de ta disparition subite. Il n'y a aucun signe d'homicide ou de cambriolage, donc tout le monde pense pour l'instant que tu es juste sorti marcher dans les bois pendant ton sommeil, que tu es tombé dans un fossé et que tu t'es cassé une jambe. Les équipes de recherche n'ont rien trouvé, évidemment. »

« Évidemment. Qui penserait à regarder dans ton grenier ? » Will ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sardonique et légèrement amer dans ses sons rugueux. Leur relation avait été tenue secrète pour des raisons entièrement égoïstes, de leur part à tous les deux. À ce moment-là, Will ne voulait pas chercher un autre psychiatre et il ne voulait pas qu'Hannibal ait des problèmes ou soit harcelé parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Zeller s'en serait donné à cœur joie s'il avait découvert la vérité. Hannibal avait laissé penser Will qu'il ressentait la même chose. « Ça a dû prendre du temps. Est-ce que tu avais planifié ça depuis le début ? » demanda Will en faisant un geste pour montrer la pièce. Tout lui correspondait trop, depuis la palette de couleurs jusqu'aux livres posés dans les étagères.

« Will, tu dois le savoir, » dit Hannibal, presque avec reproche.

« Oui, ce qui amène à la question que tu évites. Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? » Will articula les mots spécifiques et clairs en une demande subtile mais ferme, sans monter le ton ou montrer d'émotion. Il savait qu'Hannibal apprécierait la politesse du geste.

« La réponse est simple. Je n'ai aucun désir de te tuer ou que tu me tues, » lui dit Hannibal en attirant Will sur son ventre, de façon à ce qu'il puisse explorer le cou de l'homme et les clavicules exposées alors qu'il écartait les pans de son peignoir.

« Et la réponse plus complexe ? » soupira Will devant le murmure de la soie tandis qu'il était déshabillé et positionné.

« Tu es mon amant et mon ami. C'est rare pour moi de trouver l'un ou l'autre, encore plus les deux en même temps. Tu m'es précieux, » ronronna Hannibal tandis que ses mains glissaient sur la partie la plus curieuse du corps de Will qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les mamelons sombres de Will commencèrent à durcir sous l'exploration de ses doigts. Il fut tenté de goûter ces tendres fruits, et il se pencha sur Will pour assouvir ce besoin.

« Est-ce que tu violes souvent les personnes que tu considères comme précieuses ? » fut la question qui arrêta net Hannibal. Will croisa platement son regard de surprise alors qu'il s'écartait pour le regarder.

« C'est un coup bas. » Hannibal fronça les sourcils, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même puisqu'ils avaient, de toute évidence, une différence d'opinion sur ce sujet. « J'avais ton consentement, et je l'aurai encore. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un terrible timing. On ne peut pas pleurer la vache en appréciant le steak. » Il remit en place la soie du peignoir et posa ses mains sur ses côtés. Will ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter ses genoux ou s'éloigner bien qu'il en avait l'occasion, et se contenta d'analyser sa réaction complaisante.

« Ce contexte est difficilement réconfortant, vu que tu penses aux gens comme à des steaks, » souligna Will avec un léger sourire. C'était presque amusant de voir qu'Hannibal suivait un code moral, en considérant qui il était réellement. Comment Will pourrait ne pas trouver ça amusant ?

« Au moins, je suis gentil avec les animaux, » répliqua Hannibal. Et ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire gagner des points dans les faveurs de Will, mais ce fut le cas.

« C'est peu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, alors ? » risqua Will parce qu'il était curieux. La chaine menottée à sa cheville montrait sa possessivité, mais dans quelle mesure ?

« Ton amitié, ta présence, et ta compréhension, » répondit Hannibal avec honnêteté. Ils avaient fini de jouer.

« Ça va être difficile pour moi de passer outre tout le truc de 'je mange des gens'. À ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de thérapie de couple pour ça. » Will grimaça à cette pensée et à la vision absurde et fugace d'eux deux, assis sur un divan en train de résoudre ce problème particulier en présence d'un conseiller horrifié.

« On t'a appris à penser d'une manière trop limitée pour que tu paraisses normal. Tu vas tout connaître de moi, mon cher Will. Mon amour, » promit Hannibal en retournant tracer sur le visage de Will le contour de ses lèvres courbées, plus prononcé maintenant que tous ses poils de barbe étaient partis.

Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sanglot sec et rêche résonnait dans sa gorge, forçant son chemin douloureusement alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'Hannibal comptait faire, ce qu'il avait planifié depuis tout ce temps.

« S'il te plait… Non," supplia doucement Will en sachant déjà que c'était inutile et qu'il était gentiment poussé des genoux d'Hannibal et allongé sur le dos. Il ne put se résoudre à regarder l'aiguille qui fut pressée dans son bras. Une vague fraîche de produits chimiques heurta le flot de son sang comme une tempête parfaite. Cependant, contrairement à avant, il ne se sentit qu'agréablement engourdi, stoïque et pliable alors qu'il se sentait être étreint. Hannibal les mis sur leurs côtés, leurs têtes confortablement étendues sur les oreillers de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder. Will essaya de détourner la tête, mais des doigts se pressèrent contre sa tempe, le forçant à revenir à sa position.

Maintenu doucement, Will devait regarder dans les yeux d'Hannibal, les drogues focalisant son attention sur les orbes sombres. Des couches de café riche, de chocolat noir et de terre douce dissimulaient des étincelles de rubis et d'écarlate dans leurs profondeurs. Les yeux d'Hannibal étaient d'une étrange teinte de bordeaux. Will était si pris par eux qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'Hannibal parlait. Will blâma le mélange de sédatifs pour laisser la voix du docteur s'écouler au-dessus et dans lui, alors qu'Hannibal commençait à parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance, de sa famille aristocratique, de son éducation en Lituanie, et, plus important, de sa sœur bien-aimée, Mischa.

Appuyé sur les genoux d'Hannibal ou allongé à ses côtés, dans quelque position que ce soit, Will devait toujours croiser le regard d'Hannibal et garder le contact visuel.

Encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que toute sa perception de soi soit perdue, trouvée et partagée.

Bien que cela prendrait du temps, Will grandirait pour connaître Hannibal, même si cela signifiait devenir lui.

Ç'avait toujours été son dessein.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ;D

Bye !


End file.
